A Special Birthday Present
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Draco wants Harry to do something for his birthday, much to Harry's embarrassment. Will Gryffindor courage win, but with the promise of what's to come, will there even be much of a choice? Written for Draco's bday!


"I am not wearing that" Harry said as he looked at the clothing, or lack thereof in his boyfriend's hand.

"Please" Draco purred seductively in the raven haired boy's ear "For me, it's my birthday"

Harry looked at Draco pleadingly, hating the guilt trip that was being put on him "Draco, can't we just have a party or something, you know, what normal people do on their birthdays."

"I'm a pureblood" Draco said in mock offense "You don't seriously expect me to settle for anything normal do you. I mean look at my boyfriend, the great Harry Potter, you're anything but normal"

Harry rolled his eyes with a small smile "And with what you're trying to get me to wear I'd say you're anything but sane."

Draco huffed and decided to try a new tactic. So quick Harry had to blink for a second, Draco managed to push Harry against the counter of their shared flat, with his hands on either side of the emerald eyed boy and his leg in between Harry's, creating friction on an area that was quickly becoming a problem.

"Please" Draco said again as he began to trail kisses up Harry's neck, sucking particularly hard on a sensitive part just below his jaw, drawing a strangled moan out of Harry.

"That's not fair" Harry moaned as Draco began moving his legs between Harry's parted ones.

"Whoever said I, or Slytherin's for that matter, ever were" Draco smirked into the shorter man's neck.

"I hate you" Harry said as he glared at the skimpy outfit.

"Love you to" Draco said with an affectionate nip to the Gryffindor's neck "So I take that as you'll do it"

Harry called Draco some very unpleasant names but the Slytherin smirked at the acceptance in the beautiful emerald eyes that he loved.

"Yes!" Draco nearly squealed. "You shall be my sex slave for the night?"

"What?" Harry asked, already anticipating the pain in his rear end. "I won't be able to walk for days!"

"Exactly" Draco's silver eyes shone with mirth and a hint of lust

Harry groaned "You owe me"

Draco smirked "I'm going to Pansy's party that the two of you forced me into tonight aren't I? With the knowledge of what you'll be wearing under your robes the entire time and with the fact that I won't be able to unwrap the present until afterward. Does that count?"

Harry grumbled but snatched the clothing out of Draco's hands, maneuvering out of the blonde's arms to change. He squeaked when he felt a slap on his ass and shot a glare over his shoulder at the smirking man before heading to the bathroom.

Harry was extremely uncomfortable. He was currently talking to an overly flirtatious Ginny, who was well aware of his two year relationship with Draco, and was feeling very awkward because of the outfit he wore under his loose robes.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, attempting to sound seductive "Why are you wearing a collar around your neck?"

Harry blushed, cursing Draco a hundred ways in his head "I, well, um" he stuttered trying to think of a reasonable explanation.

"I think it's sexy" Ginny smiled as she placed a dainty hand on his chest "And judging by all the looks you're getting I'm sure everyone agrees."

Harry managed a strained smile and gently moved away from her hand. "Thanks Gin, I need to go find Draco" he said as he made his hasty retreat from the redhead.

"Harry" Draco said as he wrapped his arms around him "Looking for me"

Harry gulped as the blonde sneakily maneuvered his hand into Harry's hand, lightly fondling his chest, unnoticed by anyone. Harry bit his lip at the sensation, and in retaliation rolled his hips back onto Draco's clothed erection, electing a surprised moan from the Slytherin.

"Harry" Draco whispered as huskily as he moved his hand lower.

"Am I interrupting something?" Pansy asked innocently seeming to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes actually" Draco smirked "Not that this hasn't been lovely what with all my friends drunk, flirty girls who can't seem to understand that I'm straight, annoying guys who try to molest me and don't seem to have the brain capacity to grasp that I'm taken, and a horrible Weaslette thrusting herself at my Harry, but I think we should be going. Thank you Pansy, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have fun" the Slytherin said amused with a wink before Draco apparated him and Harry away from the Zabini estates with a firm squeeze to Harry's buttocks.

As soon as they were in the comforting confines of their apartment, Draco swiftly threw an indignant, but excited Harry over his shoulder and headed straight for the bedroom.

When the door was closed Harry was lightly placed onto the bed as Draco immediately began to undue his clothing, exchanging passion filled kisses in between. Harry moaned as the Slytherin nipped his bottom lip playfully, and removed the rest of his robes.

Draco sat back to admire his boyfriend. Harry looked absolutely delectable to Draco with his even more disheveled than usual raven locks; kiss swollen lips, and faint blush in place. He was wearing a black collar with a tag that had been previously hidden reading 'Property of Draco Malfoy". He had on a tiny ripped black shirt bearing the words "Draco's sex kitten" and a black thong to match.

"Delicious" Draco murmured as he leaned in to ravish his boyfriend. 'Oh yes' Draco thought as he heard Harry's moans of pleasure 'best birthday gift ever!'

And honestly, Harry couldn't agree more, despite the inevitable, yet pleasurable soreness that would be its result.

_AN: This is dedicated to my awesome friend Sev's Little Girl, who told me it was Draco's birthday today. So thanks! And Happy Birthday Draco! I might write an M rated sequel if enough people ask, but anyways, I hope you liked it. Sorry if theirs errors it was unbetaed and a little rushed._

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
